


Mine

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, M/M, Marking, Possessive Sherlock, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: After a case Sherlock feels the need to mark John as his. Life reassuring sex because John saved Sherlock's life again and had gotten some scratches in the proceedings.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Third day of kinktober! Prompts were 3. Public | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) this fill the second prompt! 
> 
> This also is part of the "Reverse week challenge" on fanwriter.it  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Reverse Week” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole/Word count: 1035  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 4. A salva la vita a B

It was the end of a case at Baker Street. The adrenaline was high and pumping in their veins, making them giggle like idiots while walking up the stairs of their home. Once outside though, they stopped laughing.

They stood in the entrance, looking at each other with sudden seriousness. It had been a difficult case for the couple. The very first one since they had got together. Rosie was at Molly’s home for the night and they had the house for themselves.

Suddenly they were on each other, Sherlock pinning John to the wall. Usually he loved to be dominated by the ex army doctor but this time he felt he needed to be in charge.

John had to flirt with a suspect that day, the same suspect had tried to kill Sherlock mere hours before. For the fifth time since they had met, John had shot someone for him and saved his life.

Sherlock kissed John with passion, grabbing his hands and pushing them up the wall to keep him in place.

“John… My John… My savior… My hero” blabbered Sherlock with every kiss on John’s lips. He let go of John’s hands and began checking him over for injuries, wanting to know for himself that John was unscathed, that he was whole and healthy.

He almost tore his clothes off in his haste to get him naked so he could check him over. Sherlock pushed John towards the bedroom, shedding clothes on his way there until they were both naked. He pushed John down on the bed and only then realized John was answering him with his own litany.

“We are okay Sherlock… we are both here… I’m yours Sherlock only yours”

Sherlock growled at the words, at the affirmation. John was his, he was going to show everyone. He straddled him, their naked erections suddenly meeting between them.

“Joooohn” whined the detective while pushing his hips down on John’s “Need you John. Need to be in you. Can I? Please John…” whined the detective while stroking John’s body with his hands.

John only hesitated for one second before nodding and clutching Sherlock’s hair to lead his head down for another kiss. It was all heat and passion, their tongues tangling in each other mouths and their panting breaths mingling.

“Yes… Please Sherlock. Make me completely yours. Mark me so everyone knows who I belong to”

“Yes John. On the condition that you mark me back. We are each other’s”

John just nodded and spread his legs wider for Sherlock laid down on the bed under him. Sherlock quickly positioned a pillow under John’s hips to lift them up and get a clear view of John’s opening. Quickly grabbing the lube from the nighttime table, Sherlock spread some on his fingers, coating them quickly to put them to use.

He almost got lost observing the beautiful reaction he got when he slid two fingers inside John’s body. The doctor shuddered in pleasure and only winced slightly because of the abrupt stretch in such an intimate part of his body.

It didn’t take long for John to begin fucking himself on Sherlock’s fingers and beg for more. They were both crazy with lust, Sherlock kissed every inch of John’s body, every scar, every freckle, every birthmark. He paid particular attention to the scars from the last case, just some scrapes from a fistfight with the criminal, nothing major, but still he lapped at them wishing he could just make them disappear.

A sudden fury got him. He was the only person allowed to leave marks on his John, no one else, John was his and only his! He removed his fingers from his entrance and after quickly lubing up his erection he thrust into John’s willing body with a snap of his hips.

John arched back then. The pleasure and pain of being penetrated for the first time mixed up in him and his muscles tensed up. Sherlock held him in his arms nuzzling his neck and peppering kisses all over his chest to soothe him and make the experience as pleasurable as possible.

The urge to move was strong but he waited for John to nod his permission before thrusting into the other man. John trashed around under him, overwhelmed with pleasure every time Sherlock’s cock brushed close to his prostate. Sherlock kept licking and kissing John’s chest and nipples with every thrust and his hands held firmly at John’s waist.

When John clenched his inner muscles around him. Sherlock bit down on John’s pectoral, making him scream in confused pain-pleasure. Seeing the teeth marks on John’s chest made the detective proud. John was marked, his. But no one would see his bite under their clothes.

With determination, Sherlock begun biting and nipping and sucking at John’s neck. The doctor moaning and thrusting his hips down onto Sherlock’s cock while baring his neck to the detective’s attentions.

Sherlock was so focused on marking his territory, that his orgasm caught him by surprise. He found himself releasing in John’s body and clamping his teeth down on his neck in a possessive bite. The combination of things brought John over the edge with him, the doctor convulsing in a mind blowing orgasm without Sherlock even touching his erection.

The two of them laid there, panting and recovering from the min blowing sex.

“I’ll have… to let you top… more often… that… was mind blowing” gasped out John after a while. Sherlock couldn’t agree more. He was focused on the bite mark he had left on John’s neck, it wasn’t bleeding but it was deep and it would be really evident on John’s neck for a while.

“I’m sorry about marking you like this John” whispered the detective once he had finished kissing and lapping at the bite mark.

“No you are not” said John knowingly.

Sherlock was actually proud of having marked John as his.

“No… I’m not” whispered back the detective hiding his face in the crook of John’s neck.

John laughed a bit and smiled petting Sherlock’s hair.

“Good. Because by tomorrow morning you will absolutely have a matching bite mark”

Sherlock smiled back. Oh he was absolutely looking forward to it.


End file.
